


It Works Out

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, chris can’t bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: A small not quite character study on cooking for Peter and Chris.





	It Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, have a short sweet fic.

Chris loved to cook. He always had and he was good at it too. Elaborate dinners and fancy plates. It was calming. Ever since he was old enough to sit on the counter and help his mother pour measuring cups into a bowl.

But he couldn’t bake to save his life. Pies burned black and cakes fell in, things caught on fire and no matter what he did to bread it tasted like play dough.

 

Peter loved to bake. His grandmother had a book full of recipes going back a century and when he was six years old and sneaking cookies off the counter she had snatched him up and enlisted him as her favorite helper. When she had died she’d left him the book and he’d never relinquished his role. 

He wasn’t a bad cook but baking was his passion. It let him be connected.

 

It worked well. When Chris was making dinner, his ingredients spread over the counter by the stove with Peter behind him at the island making whatever sweet he’d decided on for the evening. Stealing kisses when they stole ingredients and the wolf leaving floured handprints on the back of Chris’ jeans. Taste testing across the island with Chris holding the fork.

 

Thanksgiving for them was but a small affair, with the two of them, Isaac, Derek and Stiles, late in the evening after all others were done. It was good. They were good. And after it all was through one thing didn’t change.

 

Peter baked. Chris cooked.

And Together it worked out. 


End file.
